Firewall Anti Hackers
by Jearo
Summary: Cuando esta historia trata sobre Cowboy Bebop y Ed es la clave principal en el caso...que pasa?


ÇoWß0¥ ß3ÞØ¶  
  
f1®3W@£| @|\|-1 |-|@(k3®$ ^_^  
  
§3$$!Ø|\| 1.- -H3 ØT|-|ë® §¡ÐE 0f ThË G£@?$  
  
"Ganeee, Ganeee!!!" Cantaba Ed mientras estaba frente a su tomato  
  
"Que es lo que has ganado Niña?" Preguntaba Faye  
  
"Ven Faye-Faye, Ven chico Spike, Ed lo ha logradoooo!!!, Facil, fácil lo logro"-Seguia gritando Ed emocionada  
  
"Has hecho lo que te había pedido?" Pregunto Spike  
  
Ed levanto su tomato y se la puso enfrente de la cara de Spike  
  
"Siii, Ed logro hacerlo, fácil, fácil."Exclamaba Ed con una sonrisa  
  
"Bien hecho..ahora dime, que caso es el que va a seguir?" Pregunto Spike serio  
  
"Ed no lo sabe todavía, Ed solo hizo lo que Chico Spike le dijo que hiciera ^_^" Volvió sonreír Ed  
  
"Que es lo que le dijiste Spike?" Pregunto Faye  
  
"Chico Spike pidió a Ed entrar a los archivos de la PC del programa de caja- mágica (TV)" Respondio Ed antes que Spike  
  
"Le dije que viera nuestros objetivos antes de que los pasaran en TV así será mas fácil para nosotros" Terminaba de aclarar la respuesta de Ed Spike  
  
"Muy buena idea Spike, pero ¿de que se trata ahora?"Pregunto Faye muy interesada  
  
"El gran tiro ahora es un Hacker llamado Linux Gates, se le acusa de haber robado un programa muy peligroso llamado Erised.No se sabe mas"Terminaba de leer Spike  
  
"Y cuanto es la recompensa Spike?"Preguntaba Jet  
  
"Dice aquí que es de 700,000 Woolones"Hablaba Spike  
  
"Comidaaaa Comidaaaa!!!!"Cantaba Ed  
  
"Así es, muy bien, trata de buscar mas información"Spike se retiraba  
  
"Chico Spike le deja trabajos Fáciles, Fáciles a Ed" Sonrió y se puso los googles, con los cuales, ya estaba conectada  
  
Los días habían pasado, y sin embargo a Ed no le había sido demasiado fácil encontrar la información necesaria. Así que le toco el turno a Spike  
  
"Y Bien Spike, que vas a hacer?, no sabemos nada sobre ese tal Linux" Refunfuño Jet  
  
"No te preocupes, Linux es conocido entre los Hackers, según la chica, un verdadero artista, de hecho, los policías siempre están a punto de alcanzarlo.Yo puedo llegar a esa distancia, el tema es acercarme mas.."Daba sus explicaciones Spike  
  
"Y que se supone que harás?" Pregunto Faye  
  
"Iré a Júpiter, tal vez pueda encontrar algo de información con un amigo.."Respondio Spike  
  
"Vas a buscar a R. D Code??"Pregunto Jet  
  
"Quien es el?" Pregunto Faye  
  
"Un antiguo compañero de los Dragones Rojos, el se encargaba de todas las operaciones, era un Hacker pero se ha retirado.y lo mismo haré" Termino Spike de Hablar mientras se dirigía al Swordfish II  
  
"Adiós, Adiós, no olvides a Ed chico Spike!!!!"Se despidió Ed al ver a Spike volando a Júpiter  
  
Spike había aterrizado su nave en Júpiter y se dirigió a un bar, tomo una  
banca, pidió al Barman una copa y espero.Un tipo vestido de traje y con Gabardina de unos 52 años no era alto, pero tampoco era bajo.había entrado  
al bar, se acerco a la barra y pidió lo mismo que Spike  
  
"Code."Susurro Spike  
  
"Como sabes quien soy yo??" Pregunto atemorizado Code  
  
"Soy yo.Spike" Respondio el  
  
"Spike, tiempo sin verte, que es lo que se te ofrece??" preguntaba mientras le daba un sorbo a su martín, con 2 aceitunas  
  
"Conoces a Linux Gates o a un programa llamado Desire???" Pregunto Spike  
  
"Como sabes de el??, ven sígueme, aquí es muy peligroso hablar" Respondio Code, quien acto seguido salio del bar  
  
Spike acompaño a Code hasta una casucha, no parecía la gran cosa por fuera,  
mas sin embargo por adentro se observaba una especie de lo que seria el paraíso de un Hacker, se encontraban demasiadas computadoras, sin embargo  
había una que a un Hacker (Incluyéndome) le encantaría tener, era de pantalla cuádruplo, el teclado se podía doblar, acceso rápido a Internet vía Cable, con eso, Un gusano se podía transformar en lo que se llama una  
"Hidra" (Varios virus tipo "Gusano")  
  
"Y bien, que es lo que tienes que decirme?" Pregunto Spike  
  
"Sobre Linux Gates se poco, se que ha habido otros 3 caza-recompensas que han tratado de atraparlo, sin embargo, sus casos, digámosle.se complicaron..uno de ellos se suicido..Otro ha desaparecido..Y por ultimo otro se volvió Loco, es lo único que se.."Respondio Code  
  
"Ya veo, alguna información sobre eso??"Pregunto Spike de nuevo  
  
"No, solo que el que se volvió loco vive en Saturno, en una mansión solitaria" Respondia Code  
  
"Entiendo..Y que hay del programa Desire??" Formulaba la nueva pregunta Spike  
  
El programa Desire fue un concepto desarrollado por mi"-El tono de Code cambio-"Sin embargo era muy peligroso para continuarlo, pero veo que consiguieron terminarlo" Respondio Code  
  
"A que te refieres.que es lo que es eso??" Volvió a preguntar Spike  
  
"El programa Desire es un programa Nanotecnologico, funciona con el cerebro de cualquier persona y con una Pc, es capaz de mostrar los deseos mas hermosos de las personas, y proyectarlas en sus mentes" Daba la explicación  
  
"Eso no tiene sentido, me has dicho que es peligroso, cual es el motivo de tu afirmación??" Pregunto Spike  
  
"Es difícil de explicar, a pesar de que muestra los sentimientos de las personas ellas...BAAMMM!!!!"Un disparo sonó y Code cayó muerto,  
  
Spike saco su pistola y disparo a las 15:00 Horas (Lado derecho), cuando iba a iniciar una persecución Code detuvo a Spike y suspiro lo que seria  
sus ultimas palabras..  
  
"La Niña...Todo esta...del otro lado del espejo..." Dio sus últimos suspiros Spike.al reflexionar sobre lo que había ocurrido pensó que seria una estupidez perseguir al que le disparo a Code.¿Por qué?, simplemente levantaría sospechas de que exactamente EL estaba tras Linux Gates, así que se resigno y regreso a la BeBop  
  
"Y bien Spike, ¿Qué encontraste?" Pregunto Jet  
  
"Nada importante que necesitemos, solo información vaga" Respondio Spike  
  
"Que le trajiste a Ed??" Pregunto acordándose de lo que le había prometido a Spike  
  
"He traído estos chocolates, te los daré si logras encontrar a Linux Gates"  
  
"Pero Ed no ha encontrado nada, ya lo intento, Chico Spike es un tramposo"Respondioo Ed decepcionada  
  
"Sin Linux Gates no hay chocolates."Respondio Spike  
  
"Esta bien, Ed tratara de buscar a Hacker malo" Respondio y se volvió a conectar  
  
"Mira, tal vez esto te sirva" Hablo Spike el cual le dio una hoja con unas palabras escritas en el  
  
La Niña  
  
Todo esta del otro lado del espejo  
  
Erised  
  
Eran las palabras que estaban escritas en el papel  
  
Mientras Ed navegaba por la Red, no encontraba nada parecido al programa Erised, o a Linux Gates así que decidió buscarlo por casillas de Chat, sitios frecuentados por Hackers..Hasta que logro entrar con el programa all- net: a todas las casillas de Chat para poner una sola pregunta y cualquiera le respondiera.  
  
"Hola.Hola..Alguien sabe de Desire ^_^???" Preguntaba Ed  
  
Nadie Respondia...  
  
Unauthorized user log-on:  
  
Radical Ed Linux Gates.estas Ahí??, te busco, busco, me han dicho que estas del otro lado del espejo  
  
Username: G-Low connected  
  
G-Low No eres tu el que esta del otro lado del espejo?  
  
Entonces empezó a ver en otra pantalla de donde procedía la señal, pero no  
podía encontrar nada  
  
Radical Ed Como puede Ed encontrarte?  
  
Ed esperaba impacientemente, el hecho de haber batallado mucho para  
localizar a Linux Gates y estar hablando con el le provoco demasiada  
alegría, sin embargo le hablo a Spike para que mirara y mientras G-Low  
seguía escribiendo  
  
G-Low Tendrás que saltar el primero de los 6 arroyos en la noche del martes si quieres encontrarme. Estaré ahí a las 20:05  
  
USER LOG OFF G-LOW  
  
SYSTEM ERROR SHUTTING DOWN  
  
Automáticamente la pantalla donde Ed seguía el rastro de G-Low se cerró y Ed fue botada del Internet, Spike que observo lo final se puso a reflexionar..  
  
"Seis arroyos, estaré ahí a las 20:05.:"  
  
"Que diablos quiso decir con eso??"Pregunto Faye  
  
"No lo sabemos, y solo tenemos 3 días para poder encontrarlo" Respondio Jet  
  
"Tal vez...No, no creo que nos sirva de algo" Reflexiono Spike sobre algo  
  
"A que se refiere el chico Spike???" Pregunto Ed muy interesada  
  
"Bueno, lo ultimo que nos queda seria ver al tipo que vive en Saturno"Respondia Spike  
  
"No es mala idea Spike, si te pones a pensar.todos estamos Locos"Respondio Jet  
  
"Es verdad, pero ahora tendrás que ir tu.necesito descansar"Respondio Spike  
  
"Esta bien, partiré al amanecer"Hablo Jet  
  
"Hay que descansar"Dijo Spike  
  
"Dormir, Dormir!!! ^_^"A Ed le gusta ya que se divierte en la sala antigravitacional  
  
Cuadno todos estaban ya dormidos, Ed soñaba algo.demasiado extraño..  
  
"A donde vas???" Ed volaba sobre una niña pequeña y una mujer.la niña tendria unos 2 años y lo que parecia ser su madre se alejaba mientras la dejaba en una puerta  
  
"Porque me dejas??"  
  
"Volveras???"  
  
"No me dejes"  
  
"Me da miedo.." Fueron las ultimas palabras que la niña le dijo a la mujer, porque ella se alejo.entonces empezo a llorar..y la puerta se abrio  
  
"Como??" Se despertaba Ed del sueño  
  
Ein solo se le quedo viendo fijamente..momentos después Ed volvio a  
descansar.La noche habia pasado sin ninguna consecuencia, y a la mañana  
siguiente  
  
"Bien Spike, volvere en una hora"Respondio Jet arriba de su nave  
  
"Esta bien, ojala traigas información buena"Respondio Spike  
  
"Adioooss!!!^_^" Se despidio Ed con una sonrisa  
  
Asi Jet se fue a Saturno a visitar a "Un tipo muy comun"  
  
3¡\!d Øf $?3s=¤n ¹ (Fin de la sesion 1  
  
Bueno, ete aquí una miniserie sobre mi personaje favorito femenino..la grandiosa Hacker.Ed Radical..  
  
Me despido de ustedes y de su mente 


End file.
